


Rusmano APH Rare Pair Week 2018

by LittleMissCactus



Series: APH Rare Pair Week [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: Aaaand here's the other version of this that I'm doing! As said in the other one, since I am doing two different editions of this event, things may be a little slower than most other people. But hopefully it will be worth it!





	1. Day 1: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As with my HunUkr contribution, this was written really late at night, so it's quite short and rough. I just wanted to get something up before sleeping. The other posts will be better!

He’s absolutely perfect. The way his deft fingers know exactly how to arrange every little garnish into the perfect decoration, his strong arms chopping through tough vegetables and other ingredients as if it was nothing, his furrowed brow when he’s trying to figure out what is missing from a dish... Yes, I think that one of the times that I am the most in love with Lovino Vargas is when I am watching him cook.

I wasn’t quite sure what he was making this time. Some dish that I had never heard of. Either way, the smell was absolutely mouth-watering, and it took all of my strength not to steal a taste. He had insisted on keeping it a surprise. Some special treat for my birthday, or something.

“Lovino?” I whined, “Are you almost done? I want to cuddle you.”

He laughed and turned around just to roll his eyes at me in that loving yet sarcastic way that I had come to fall head over heels for. “Have patience. I’ll be done when it’s ready.”

“You’re evil...” He only laughed at my pleas, though, and continued to work. Eventually, I just wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. “I love you so much, Lovino,” I mumbled.

Lovino grinned and flicked my nose. “And I love you too, you sappy fucking dork. Now, let me make your birthday dinner in peace, m’kay?”

“Hmph.”

I left the kitchen with a pout and plopped down on the couch with a book in hopes that it would distract me with the unearthly scents wafting through the house.

After what felt like an unusually cruel amount of time, the kitchen door opened and Lovino left with a large plate of food. “Well?” he laughed, “Come sit at the table. I thought you were just complaining about how hungry you were.”

I smiled and stood up, wrapping my arms around Lovino from behind. “Mm... thank you for all of this, my sweet Lovino. It smells divine.”

“Of course it does! I made it. Now, sit down.”

I sat obediently and grinned as the plate was set in the centre of the table. It was absolutely gorgeous, and Lovino seemed to know it based on his he glowed with pride as he sat across from me. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Lovino leaned forward to kiss me, and I couldn’t help but melt at the feeling of his soft lips against mine. “Go ahead and help yourself. Happy birthday, Ivan.”

My cheeks burned hotly and I carefully started to serve myself. “Thank you so much for this, Lovino. You always spoil me only birthday,” I said fondly, “I love you.”

 

 

Lovino shook his head at me and laughed. “And I love you too, Ivan. With all of my heart.”


	2. Day 2: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino has a nightmare, so Ivan tries singing him a lullaby to calm him down. As much as Lovino hates to admit it, it works. (At the top is the link to the song Ivan sang Lovino)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVsrlsKRCdA>

 

Ivan frowned when he heard Lovino's usually steady breathing hitch slightly. He normally slept like a log, so hearing even the slightest variation in his breathing was unusual. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Lovino tightly. "Lovino...?" he whispered, brushing some hair out of Lovino's face, "How are you feeling, sunflower?"

Lovino didn't answer, though. A slight whimper escaped his throat and he rolled over to face Ivan, his eyes still squeezed shut. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"Lovino, wake up." Ivan nudged Lovino gently. After a few tries, Lovino woke up with a gasp and shot upright.

"Ivan!" he called out with a soft cry.

"I'm here." Ivan wrapped his arms around Lovino tightly from behind. "I'm here, my love." He pulled Lovino into his lap and kissed his temple gently. "I've got you, sunflower."

Lovino sniffled and hid his face in Ivan's shoulder shakily. "Oh... good..."

Ivan smiled gently and rubbed slow circles on Lovino's back. "Shh... I've got you. Did you have a nightmare?"

Lovino nodded numbly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-not really..."

"Okay, that's fine." Ivan lifted Lovino's chin and brushed his tears away gently. "I'm right here. I promise, everything is just fine. I just need you to take some deep breaths for me. Can you do that?"

Lovino nodded. "Y-yeah... I think so..." He bit his lip and looked into Ivan's eyes. "...Thank you. I... I'm sorry for waking you up so late."

"Ah, don't be silly. I was only just getting to bed. And anyways, I would gladly do whatever you need to make you feel better."

Lovino sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Ah... well, right now, I'm happy just like this."

Ivan smiled softly and shook his head. "Hm... well, try to get some more sleep."

Lovino smiled weakly. "I'm not sure I can right now..."

Ivan thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Okay, then. I'll sing you a lullaby."

Lovino's cheeks went pink. "I-I... you don't have to do that, Ivan..." he mumbled.

"I know! But I'm going to anyways." Ivan stroked Lovino's flushed cheek gently and giggled at how warm it was. "Okay... let me just think of one."

Lovino whined and hid his face in his pillow. "Meanie."

Ivan just smirked and started to run his fingers through Lovino's hair. "Mm... Spi, mladenets moy prekrasnyy, bayushki-bayu. Tikho smotrit mesyats yasnyy, v kolybel' tvoyu..."

Lovino's face was burning bright red and he pouted, but reluctantly curled up closer to Lovino. Although he didn't understand what Ivan was saying, the tune was comforting and his voice was like an angel.

"Stanu skazývat' ya skazki, pyesenki spayu, tý-zh dremli, zakrývshi glazki, bayushki bayu..." Ivan smiled as he watched Lovino slowly relax and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Eventually, Lovino started to drift off to sleep, nestled close to Ivan's chest.

"Goodnight, my sunflower," Ivan whispered, "I hope that you sleep well." With that, he curled up next to Lovino contentedly and closed his eyes before allowing himself to slowly drift off as well, never letting go of his precious Lovino in his arms.

The next morning, there was absolutely no mention of Ivan's lullaby. In fact, Lovino seemed to be avoiding the subject as much as possible. He even blushed when Ivan just asked how he slept the night before, mumbling out a small, "Fine."

Ivan didn't mind, though. He knew that Lovino could be shy about these things, and to be honest, he couldn't exactly blame him. He had been like that too for a long time. It's hard to admit that you need help at times, especially when in such a vulnerable circumstance.

That night, though, as they were going to bed together, Lovino was unusually quiet. Ivan began to grow worried and curled up close to him.

"Lovi, my love? Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I... yeah. I'm fine. I guess," Lovino mumbled.

"You aren't a very good liar, Lovino. You know that," Ivan pointed out, running his fingers through Lovino's hair.

"Hmph... I guess..." Lovino looked down. "I just... could you... do you maybe think that you could sing me that lullaby again? It was really nice..." His cheeks were flaming bright red by now and he hid his face in Ivan's chest.

"Of course!" Ivan couldn't help but smile at the request. "I'd be happy to. Now, close your eyes, okay?"

"Okay..." Lovino obeyed and smiled slightly.

Ivan took a slow breath, then started to sing again for Lovino. "Spi, mladenets moy prekrasnyy, bayushki-bayu. Tikho smotrit mesyats yasnyy, v kolybel' tvoyu..."

By the time a few months had passed, Ivan singing Lovino to sleep had become something of a ritual for the two of them, and it was hard to say which of the two enjoyed it more. Lovino was still slightly embarrassed about it, sure, but it had gradually gotten better, and now he could at least show Ivan that he appreciated it. The two would cuddle up every night and Ivan would cradle Lovino in his arms as he sang him to sleep.

One night, though, things were a little bit different. On that night, it was Ivan's turn to be plagued by nightmares. He didn't even realize that he was crying until he was long awake and felt the tears splashing against his chest. Lovino stirred slightly at the sound of his whimpers and frowned.

"Ivan? What... what's wrong?"

"Ah... it's nothing," Ivan whispered softly, "Only a dream..."

Lovino frowned and wrapped his arms securely around Ivan, doing his best to hold the significantly larger man close. "Ivan..."

"Lovino, it's okay. You can go back to sleep. You have a meeting tomorrow..."

Lovino tsked and kissed Ivan's cheek. "Hey. You sacrificed your sleep for me. It's only fair that I do the same. Now, lay your ass down and close your eyes, okay?"

Ivan managed a small smile and obeyed, squeaking in shock when Lovino started to hum the exact same song that he would sing to him every night. Sure, the words were slightly butchered, but it was Lovino, so that made up for everything. Ivan sighed softly and curled up in Lovino's arms, allowing himself to melt into the lullaby. Finally, he managed to drift off, and Lovino was left feeling more peaceful than he ever had before. He now understood why Ivan had insisted on singing him that lullaby. Slowly, his eyes shut and he fell asleep almost instantly, clutching Ivan to his chest.


	3. Day 3: Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this one is late, I know. Things have been a little busier than I anticipated.  
> Lovino finds out that there is to be a meteor shower, so he decides to surprise Ivan by making a date out of it.

Lovino frowned and chewed his lip as he bustled around the house, doing his best to make everything perfect for when Ivan got home. Feliciano had briefly mentioned that there was to be a meteor shower tonight, and although he may not have known it, wheels had instantly begun to turn in Lovino's head. Ivan was nothing if not a complete nerd, especially when it came to outer space and astrophysics and other things that Lovino couldn't begin to understand. Regardless, he knew enough to figure that Ivan would probably be pretty excited about the meteor shower, and as his boyfriend, it was Lovino's duty to make it as wonderful an experience as possible. Well... that's the reason he told himself, anyway. But he couldn't help but admit that the idea of a meteor shower was pretty interesting to Lovino too.

When it was five minutes before Ivan was to come home, Lovino did one final sweep of the house to make sure that everything was perfect. He had snacks in the living room, ranging from chips and candies to muffins that he had baked that very morning. In the backyard, a soft blanket was laid out to sit on, and he had set up Ivan's telescope next to it in case Ivan decided to use it. He hummed in thought, then added a few pillows to the blanket on the ground so that they could sit more comfortably, then put the kettle on for some tea.

Just as the water began to boil, Lovino heard the door unlock and open, heavy footsteps making their way into the house. Lovino had just finished in time. He smiled and walked out to the foyer to help Ivan with his coat, then kissed him gently.

"Welcome home."

Ivan blinked in surprise at the greeting, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. "I... Lovino, what's all this?" he giggled, "I don't think you've ever greeted me at the door before."

"Oh, this is nothing. Come inside and look." Lovino tugged Ivan towards the living room and clasped his hands together. "For the meteor shower tonight! I... I hope that this is good..."

Ivan stared at the setup in amazement, going completely silent for a few seconds. When he eventually managed to speak, his voice cracked slightly. "Lovino, I... Did you really do all of this for me?"

Lovino grinned and wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist from behind. "Geez, you make it sound like I've never done anything nice for you in my life..." he teased.

"I- No! That's not what I meant. I just... this must have been a lot of work..."

Lovino shrugged. "I mean, I guess. But it's not like it doesn't benefit me too, you know." He smirked and pecked Ivan's cheek. "I'm sorta curious as to what all of the fuss is, you know? And besides, any excuse to eat ludicrous amounts of food sounds pretty damn good to me."

Ivan laughed and scooped Lovino into his arms, spinning him around. "Well, it's still very sweet of you!"

"Oh, I know. I'm such a good boyfriend, aren't I?" Lovino laughed and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck.

"Mm... you are, but I already knew that." Ivan pulled Lovino into a deep kiss, his eyes fluttering shut happily. Lovino returned the kiss eagerly, but he pulled away after a moment.

"Alright, you nerd. Come on. Let's go outside, yeah? I want you to make sure I set up the telescope properly before the shower starts."

Ivan smiled softly and nodded. He carried Lovino outside and sat down on the blanket, leaning against a pillow for support. He took a moment to inspect the telescope, then made a couple of adjustments before setting it back again. "Well, it was pretty close. I'm impressed."

Lovino couldn't help but flush a little bit at that. He had no idea what he was doing, so he was honestly shocked that he had even kind of gotten it right. He curled up next to Ivan and rested his head on his shoulder. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Orion. It's very bright tonight."

"Ah. I used to be able to recognize constellations. It's harder now, though. With light pollution and all."

Ivan laughed. "Yes, I suppose. But here, you can still make out a couple of stars. And if you turn off the living room light, it will make things a little darker so that they can be easier to see."

Lovino nodded slowly and obeyed, then plopped back down next to Ivan on the blanket. "So when will it start?"

"It should start any second, now..." Just as Ivan said that, light began to streak across the sky. Lovino gasped and clutched Ivan's hand tightly. Sure, Lovino had seen meteor showers before, but he had never really paid any attention to them. After all, it was just some weird space shit that he didn't know anything about. But as he sat there with Ivan, he couldn't help but regret not watching them sooner.

"It's beautiful..." he breathed.

Ivan smiled at Lovino and wrapped an arm around his waist securely, pulling him close. "Isn't it?"

Lovino rested his head on Ivan's shoulder and smiled slightly as he watched the dazzling show of lights unfold between them. The experience was nothing short of magical. It was like the entire cosmos was putting on this incredible display just for the two of them, and the sight left Lovino breathless.

When Lovino eventually broke his gaze to see how Ivan was doing, he realized that Ivan had been looking at him.

"I... why aren't you watching the shower?" he stammered.

"Oh, I am." Ivan laughed slightly. "But you're so cute right now... You look like a child experiencing their first Christmas."

Lovino blushed. "Oh, shut up... I can't exactly help it, you know," he huffed, "It's just... I've never seen anything like it."

Ivan smiled and shook his head. "I believe you. But still, it's absolutely adorable."

Before Lovino could reply, Ivan turned back to look at the sky, and Lovino joined him, curling up next to him and sighing softly. This was certainly a date that he wouldn't forget for a long time.


	4. Day 4: History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As with the other piece for this prompt, this is all based on one google search. It’s likely wrong. However, apparently Italy and Russia had an alliance for a while in the 1930s-ish up until WWII. This story is meant to be them negotiating the deal.

“Feliciano, what is with you? You’ve been shaking this whole trip.”

Feliciano frowned and looked up at Lovino. “Is it that obvious?”

“Obvious? I’ve had three separate people ask if you need to see a doctor.”

Feliciano chewed on his lip. “I’m sorry. I just... I’ve heard... rumours... about what happens to people who visit Mr. Russia.”

“Like what?” Lovino crossed his arms and rolled his eyes slightly. It couldn’t be that bad. If it was dangerous, his boss would have just sent him. He’d never put Feliciano in danger.

“I heard that he drugs his guests and tortures them for information, then threatens to tell it to their enemies if they don’t agree to all of his conditions for an alliance!”

“Mhm.” Lovino didn’t believe the story for a second, but the idea still made him sick. All rumours start somewhere... right? No, no. Feliciano was here. Nothing could be too dangerous.

“I also heard that he has prisoners that he keeps in his basement and tortures for fun, thinking that they’re just imaginary friends!”

That one was a little more believable. Lovino know that Mr. Russia had... issues. He’d never met him before, but he’d heard plenty of stories. A knot began to form in Lovino’s stomach, but he did his best to hide it. After all, one of them had to be strong, and Feliciano obviously wasn’t going to be that person. 

Once they arrived at the house, Lovino held his breath. The entrance was large and cold, as if it were the door to a factory rather than a home.

“No wonder the bastard went crazy...” he muttered. 

“Ah, welcome, welcome!” Ivan opened the door and escorted the brothers inside to a large dining hall where an extravagant meal was laid out. Feliciano trembled in terror at Lovino’s side, and as Lovino thought back to the rumours Feliciano had told him on the ride up, he couldn’t help but get a little nervous too.

Despite his concerns, though, Ivan was nothing but polite and hospitable during the meal (which was absolutely delicious). He told stories of his country’s past, as well as interesting folk tales, and listened in rapt interest at even the slightest thing Lovino said. Lovino, who wasn’t used to this kind of attention, couldn’t help feeling a little bit shy about it all. 

When the meal was over, the political discussions began, but Ivan was still as patient and sweet as ever. He explained his side firmly, but was also reasonable and open to Lovino and Feliciano’s suggestions and needs. After several hours and far too many cups of tea, they finally came to an agreement and the papers were prepared.

“Ah, there is only need for one signature from an Italian personification. If one of you wants to go back to your hotel, you don’t need to stay around. I know this is rather boring,” Ivan explained.

“I’ll go!” Feliciano squeaked before Lovino could even open his mouth to speak. With that, he darted out of the house and never looked back.

“The hell’s the matter with him?” Lovino muttered. He turned to Ivan. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Russia.”

Ivan smiled sadly. “Ah, it’s alright. He’s probably afraid of me. I’m used to it.”

Lovino feigned surprise to avoid offending his host. “Afraid? Why would anyone be afraid of you?”

Ivan laughed. “Oh, don’t try to flatter me. I know that you’re just as much aware of the rumours as I am. That’s why you always waited for me to eat a dish before you would touch it.”

Lovino’s cheeks flushed. He hadn’t even noticed. “Okay, well... maybe I was afraid of you at first. But I’m not anymore!”

Ivan blinked in surprise at that and stared at Lovino for a moment. “You... aren’t? What made you change your mind?”

Lovino glanced down awkwardly. “I... I guess you’re just so nice. Nicer than anyone’s been to me in a long time, anyways... And I just... I thought... No one that nice could possibly be that bad of a person... right?”

“I could be pretending to be nice, Lovino,” Ivan pointed out, “To charm you.”

“You could,” Lovino agreed, “But if you were trying to charm me, you wouldn’t have said something like that. You would be trying to lull me into a false sense of security.”

Ivan smiled and shook his head. “You’re a clever man.” His eyes shone a little as he looked at Lovino. “I’m not always a good person. But I don’t have any ill intentions for you.”

Lovino laughed at that. “Then what are your ‘intentions’ for me?”

Ivan went silent for a moment. “I... well... if I told you, you’d probably wish that I intended on torturing you.”

“Oh?” Lovino got nervous again. “Now you have me curious.”

Ivan hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Lovino’s waist and pulled him into a soft kiss. Lovino squeaked in surprise and went to pull back, but found himself melting into the kiss despite himself.

“Mr. Russia, I...”

Ivan blushes and quickly released Lovino. “I’m sorry. That was impulsive of me. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Lovino hesitated and looked around. “No one is watching...” he mused. He looked into Ivan’s eyes for a few seconds, then kissed him again. Part of him felt guilty, and he knew that his boss would kill him if he was caught. But he wouldn’t be caught. And that was the important thing.

After a while, they managed to pull away from each other, although a strand of saliva still linked their mouths.

“Nng... Mr. Russia...”

Ivan giggled. “Ivan. Not Mr. Russia. That’s too formal.”

Lovino nodded slowly. “Then... then you can call me Lovino.”

Ivan smiled at that. “Lovino... I like that. It suits you.”

“And... I guess Ivan suits you,” Lovino blushed, “So... about those papers...”

Ivan smiled. “Yes... You know, if we finish them quickly, we could probably sneak out of here to... get to know each other better.” 

Lovino grinned at that and pecked Ivan’s cheek. “I like that idea.”


End file.
